starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rayatryn Jeib
Rayatryn Jeib was an Iktotchi Jedi Battlemaster. Hailing from his homeworld, Iktotch, Rayatryn fought alongside other Jedi in the Clone Wars. He was a survivor of Order 66, and went into hiding from the Great Jedi Purge. During his time in hiding, he stumbled upon coordinates of a mysterious location of great power, untouched by the Dark Side. Travelling to the City of the Jedi, the Iktotchi was successfully able to bring the technological wonder up from the sea. He remained as the sole Jedi protector of the city, and forsaw a time when a great Jedi Master would arrive to aid him in a climactic battle of Light vs. Dark. This battle would not only decide the fate of the City of the Jedi, but the ultimate fate of the Jedi. The Jedi Master arrived, a man named Cazzik Wyn, along with his companions. Soon, a Dark Jedi also arrived to stake his claim on the city. Kamulos launched an all-out attack on the world, which would have succeeded had the Mandalorian Protectors not arrived in time to turn the tide of the battle. Suffering a humiliating defeat, Kamulos fled. The loss of his forces at the City of the Jedi, however, would not halt his efforts to attempt to claim this world for his own. Rayatryn continued to serve Kora, and became the City of the Jedi's second-in-command. He went on to teach Jerik Blackthorne to better hone his lightsaber skills, and utilize forms that best suited him. Rayatryn actively participated in the Xen'Chi attack on the City of the Jedi, and in its aftermath, resumed his multitude of responsibilities, as well as residing as the acting leader of the City in Cazzik Wyn's subsequent absense. Upon Wyn's return to the City, Rayatryn learned of the attack on Onderon, and volunteered himself to go aid in the recovery efforts. When his mission was over, he returned to Taylon and resumed his duties as the second in command of the City of the Jedi. Opting to remain on the planet during the Battle of Chil'a'Chin, Rayatryn was responsible for leading recovery efforts after the battle. When Darth Trayus attacked Taylon in 17 ABY, Rayatryn provided the last line of defense against Trayus's forces, as he fought Alexis Kiara alongside Tahira Skyel and Reina Krailles. While skilled, he proved to be no match for the darkside woman, and was slain in combat shortly after Tahira met her own end. As a result of this turn of events, Rayatryn's duties were transfered to the Kel Dor Trec Thul. Abilities Lightsaber Combat Being a Jedi Battlemaster, Rayatryn mastered various forms of lightsaber combat. *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Jar'Kai He was also a proficient user of the following forms: *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form VI: Niman Alongside these skills, he was also an excellent tactician in battle, and with the lightsaber. Force Powers Rayatryn focused primarily on lightsaber combat, but he still held a strong ability to wield the Force. He utilized lightsaber-enhancing powers, acrobatics, telekinesis, and other Force powers on a normal basis. Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:City of the JediCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:IktotchiCategory:Kora Jedi CouncilCategory:Guardians of LifeCategory:Featured Article